A “dynamically stabilized transporter,” as used here refers to a personal transportation device having a control system that actively maintains the device's stability while the device is in operation. Transporters of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,288,505 and 6,302,230, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. As used herein, the term “dynamically stabilized” refers to a requirement that, absent active control of the device during operation, the device is unstable with respect to fore and aft tipping when it is in an operating position.
A dynamically stabilized transporter is typically highly responsive to user inputs, so that normal operation may require only relatively minor physical motion from a user. Thus, a period of prolonged operation may represent for the user a lengthy time of relatively little physical activity.